A Captain's Memories
by Don'tletthewingsfoolyou
Summary: The Strawhat crew has always wondered about the past of their captain, but when a weird girl offers to show them his memories, are they ready to get their wish? Post seperation, but before time skip. Marineford and Luffy's past spoilers.
1. Prolouge

First of all, no one knew where the hell they were.

Second of all, this was the first time they had seen each other in a while

Third of all, everyone was there except their captain.

Naturally, it was pure chaos.

"ZORO! ARE YOU OKAY? SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!"

"You are the doctor!"

"Oh yeah... ZORO! STOP TAKING OFF THE BANDAGES!"

"My god! Has anyone heard the news?"

"Yeah, Luffy must be devastated!"

"Um.. has anyone else wondered where the hell are we...?"

"EVERYONE PLEASE CALM DOWN AND LISTEN!"

The straw-hats turned to the speaker. She looked about fourteen, with dark green eyes and short brown hair. She sighed, and glanced at them all.

"Alright, my name's Elizabeth, now listen closely and I will tell you all you want to know. As for where you are, you are Nowhere right now. As for why you are here... well, you'll find out shortly. Anymore questions? One at a time please, and remember I will not be able to answer some of them."

"What do you mean we are Nowhere?" Asked Chopper

"Okay. This is going to be hard to explain. I'm only explaining once, so pay attention. Everywhere has a latitude and longitude, right Nami?" She said.

The said girl nodded.

"Well, this place doesn't. It doesn't have time either, so when we're done here, you will go to the exact moment you left. As you can clearly see, we are standing a field. But these plants have always been here and ever will be. We call it Nowhere. I can't explain everything, so just try to wrap your minds around that." Elizabeth explained .

"What do you mean 'we'?" Questioned Robin.

"I'm sorry, but I will not be able to answer that." Apologized the girl.

"Anymore Questions?" Elizabeth asked.

Silence.

"Alright then, now that that's cleared up, I will tell you why you are here. You are here to see the one Monkey D. Luffy's memories."


	2. The Beginning

_`"Anymore Questions?" Elizabeth asked._

_Silence._

"_Alright then, now that that's cleared up, I will tell you why you are here. You are here to see the one Monkey D. Luffy's memories."_

"WHAT!" Shouted Sanji, as the others were speechless.

"Before you all explode, know that I'm only giving you the choice. If you all say no, you will be returned to where you where with no memories of this. But, if you choice to view them, **there is no going back**. It's all or nothing. I will give you five minutes to decide." With that, she disappeared in a flash of light

Since Zoro was the unofficial first mate, all eyes turned to him. "What?" he replied. They continued staring at him. "Fine! I think we should do it." He said gruffly.

"It pains me to say it, but I agree with the marimo. I want to know more about our shitty captain." Sanji announced. Luffy knew everyone's past, but he never said anything about his own childhood, apart from where he got his hat.

"I really want to know what it was like growing up with that insane grandfather of his!" Nami

"This does sound rather interesting..." Robin said mysteriously.

"I've always wondered about, well,... He has some really faint scars I wanna know about." Chopper added.

"This is going to be SUPER!" Yelled Franky.

"Yohohoho, I wonder what Luffy-kun was like in the past!" Declared Brook

"What if it's dangerous! This Luffy we're talking about! Besides, I have I-can't-go-into-Luffy's-memories disease!" Usopp muttered. Everyone ignored him.

"Then it's decided, we're going." Zoro concluded. Elizabeth suddenly appeared the same way she had left.

"Have you decided then?" She asked. Zoro smirked.

"We're going." He replied, much to Usopp's distaste.

"Did you here a word I just said!"

"If that is your choice, I will be your guide. Please stay close by, you wouldn't want to miss anything."

The field suddenly disappeared in a whirlwind of color, and everything went black.

"Welcome to Foosha Village, Luffy's hometown, ten years ago!" Elizabeth informed.

Most of the crew groaned, and picked themselves off the ground.

"So this is where Luffy grew up? Doesn't look like very busy..." Usopp said, glancing around the town.

"Looks pretty boring." Agreed Zoro.

"Looks can be deceiving. Our first stop is a bar that Luffy visited often." Elizabeth said to the crew, motioning them to follow her.

As they approached the bar, they heard sounds of the joyful shouting of drunken men.

"Idiot! That's my food!"

"Hey! That's mine!"

"If you're going to fight, do it when your sober! It's shameful to do otherwise!"

It sounded like a normal bar, at least. T

he weird part was that Elizabeth walked _through _the door.(Was it a devil fruit? Nami wondered) She stuck he head back through and sighed.

"I'll explain when we get inside, come on." She said, annoyed. Her head disappeared into the bar again. Zoro shrugged and walked after her. The rest followed suit.

"Alright. This is a memory," she said as she motioned with her hands, "since it has already happened we can't change anything, just watch. We're completely invisible and intangible."

Elizabeth demonstrated by putting an arm throw the chest of a nearby drunk.

"Now that that's cleared up, see anyone you recognize?" Elizabeth asked.

"That didn't hurt one bit!' Announced the only person under the age of eighteen in the bar.

"You liar! Don't ever do that again!" Yelled the middle-aged red-head next to him.

"I'm not afraid of getting hurt! Bring me with you!"

Nami's eyes lingered on the little boy. Then her eyes widened. "Is that-"

"Yup. That's Monkey D. Luffy, aged seven. Next to him is the infamous pirate and good friend of Luffy, "Red-Hair" Shanks." Confirmed Elizabeth.

"You mean my dad is here!" Screamed Usopp. Elizabeth glared at him, but pointed at a man with dread-locks.

"So this is Shanks..." Mumbled Zoro.

"Luffy told you about him?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Yeah it was before we met the rest." Zoro responded.

"What are they arguing about?" Asked Robin, referring to Luffy and Shanks.

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me, Robin! Luffy wants to go on 'adventures', so to speak, with Shanks and his crew, but Shanks won't let him, which pisses him off. And as you can see, Shanks often teased with Luffy, too."

They were interrupted when a man suddenly kicked half of door off. (It went flying through Chopper, which scared the shit out of him) Elizabeth groaned.

"And this is where it gets ugly..."


	3. The Story Continues

**OHMYGODTHISISSOPOPULARANDICAN'TUNDERSTANDWHY.**

**Alright, now that that's out, that's continue the story.**

_"What are they arguing about?" Asked Robin, referring to Luffy and Shanks._

_"Oh! Thanks for reminding me, Robin! Luffy wants to go on 'adventures', so to speak, with Shanks and his crew, but Shanks won't let him, which pisses him off. And as you can see, Shanks often teased with Luffy, too."_

_They were interrupted when a man suddenly kicked half of door off. (It went flying through Chopper, which scared the shit out of him) Elizabeth groaned._

_"And this is where it gets ugly..."_

"Excuse me!" Yelled the man. He had many men behind him, following his every move.

"Bandits," Said Elizabeth, "pretty nasty ones if you ask me."

"You mean there are good bandits!" Asked Usopp, finally looking away from his father. Elizabeth just smiled mysteriously at him.

" Heh... So these are pirates? First time I've seen any, they look pretty dumb." Said the leader. Sanji glanced at Luffy for a second.

"Hey, what's Luffy eating? I've never seen-" He started.

"You probably haven't. It's his Devil Fruit." Interrupted Elizabeth.

"HE ATE IT WHEN HE WAS SEVEN?" Screamed most of the crew. Robin just sighed,_ If he ate it so young he must've not had many friends... _She thought.

"Yes, Yes, now back to the action. The woman at the counter is named Makino, She's Luffy's family friend." Elizabeth said.

"We don't want any trouble, just ten barrels of sake." The bandit told Makino. The said girl was sweating nervously.

"O-oh I'm sorry, But we're completely out." She apologized

"Are those pirates drinking water then?" Asked the bandit.

"It's sake." Conformed Shanks

"The last of it." Continued Makino.

"I'm sorry we drank all the sake, want the last bottle? It's unopened." Asked Shanks.

The bandit didn't take this so well, breaking the bottle over Shanks head. Everyone gasped, (even some of the Strawhats). Shanks' first mate, Ben Beckman, just frowned. (Something Zoro would have probably done, mused Robin)

There was a sill silence in the air, everyone (except maybe Shanks' crew, they knew him best afterall) thought he would completely blow up.

"Do you know who I am? Don't take me so lightly!" Growled the bandit

But instead he did something Luffy would most likely do in the present day.

"Now the floor's all wet." Whined Shanks. The bandit then flashed a wanted poster, the bounty 8,000,000 beri.

"I'm worth 8,000,000 beri. This is a high bounty here in East Blue. I've killed 56 people, so don't be such a cocky bastard." Bragged the bandit.

"Now that you know, don't mess with me again. After all mountain bandits and sea pirates don't 'get along' very well." reminded the bandit.

**icecatfire: YES, ME TOO!. That's why I wrote it.**

**Jaybird200: Me too! I could never find one anywhere! That's a reason why I wrote it.**

**Fairedenale: Thank you!**

**Soradreams: Thank you! Sorry, but I can never write anything 'long'. It makes me so mad sometimes!**

**Writing bunnies: Thank you! I'm actually kind of worried I'll have someone OOC...**

**Broken Wolf ' Soul Spirit: Thanks! I hate that it's short too! As for an update * bows * your wish is my command!**

**ExpectedEnding: Yeah, I'm somehow so excited and I'm writing it!**

**GGCharms: Thank you! I try to update as fast as I can, so don't worry!**

**zayida: Thank you! And ten bucks Zoro'll be pissed!**

**shiva: Thanks! I can't wait either!**

**A/N I'm so sorry this is so short but I really wanted to get this out before I waste the whole day doin' crap! I promise I'll make the next one 2,000 +  
><strong>


End file.
